


Losing Count

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Kissing Jaejoong is too easy.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	Losing Count

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Number 1:**

Bright lights, green blue red white purple, swirled around, flashing with the beat of the music. Bass thumped through his heart and body. Alcohol--some greenish yellow concoction that Jaejoong drank half of--swirled past his eyes. A dazed, smiling Jaejoong filled his vision. Heart beating, breath catching, kissing those lips had been too easy. And Jaejoong tasted happy.

**Number 2:**

Lamplight. Too dim, but Yoochun focused on the notes rolling through the headphones. His eyes blurred the image on the computer screen. He played another note, wrote down another refrain. Footsteps permeated the silence, but Yoochun knew there was no noise. He smiled. Hands dropped on his shoulders, slid down his chest. He turned his head, took the kiss those soft lips offered. Short, simple, comforting.

"Leave this, Chunnie-ah," Jaejoong said, lips brushing. "You need to eat."

**Number 3:**

Darkness seeped into his skin. The glow of a cigarette flaring lit his face for a moment. Smoke trickled gray from his lips. They only had a few-minute break. He took another drag. The door clicked open. Jaejoong slunk down the stairs, beanie pulled tight on his head, hoody half hanging from his shoulders. Suddenly it wasn't so dark.

Yoochun smiled and tugged Jaejoong close. Jaejoong's hands slipped around his waist. Yoochun lifted the cigarette to Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong took a single drag and then tossed the cigarette away. His head turned and Yoochun smiled. He opened his mouth, and Jaejoong blew the smoke into Yoochun's lungs. Their hips aligned, their bodies touched. Their mouths stayed parted as their tongues reached for the other.

**Number 4:**

Yoochun's body ached, the clock slipped over to three am. His face pressed into Jaejoong's chest, his feet buried under Junsu's thighs. The day after a concert always felt this way. He'd go get a massage some time later.

Jaejoong's fingers ran through his hair. Junsu's quiet voice filled the room as he talked to his brother.

Fingertips feathered down his jaw, and Yoochun smiled, turning his head up. Jaejoong smiled down at him, and the room went away and Yoochun lifted up as Jaejoong bent down. Their lips touched, and then moved, Jaejoong pulled Yoochun's lower lip into his mouth. Yoochun hummed in satisfaction, eyes fluttering as Jaejoong pressed his tongue into Yoochun's mouth.

A throat cleared, and Yoochun jerked away.

"When did this happen?" Junsu asked.

Yoochun smiled at Jaejoong. "I don't know."

Jaejoong said, "It feels like it's always been this way."

**Number 5:**

Yoochun hated getting up before noon if he didn't have to. He stayed up composing until four am; he had the right to sleep until one. But if he did wake up in the morning hours, he didn't mind if it was because Jaejoong's beautiful voice rang through his apartment.

Yoochun listened to him sing "Melody and Harmony." Just the chorus, over and over. The smell of coffee pulled at his senses.

With a groan, he climbed out of bed. He almost sauntered out to the kitchen naked, and then remembered to slip on a pair of loose shorts. Half way there, he added his voice to Jaejoong's, still deep with sleep. He stepped into the kitchen, and faced his smiling soul mate. The room smelled of coffee and breakfast, but the only thing Yoochun wanted was Jaejoong. He easily folded into his arms, their lips met, cutting off the middle of a line. Jaejoong hands ran down his back, fingers bumping down his spine.

"You need to take care of yourself," Jaejoong muttered.

"Why? You do a great job," Yoochun replied between kisses.

Jaejoong smiled, they leaned against the counter, perfectly connected. The air around them sparked with more than just a kiss. Jaejoong pulled away and touched Yoochun's cheek.

"You need coffee."

Yoochun nodded and kissed Jaejoong's palm. Everything between them was easy, love and lust and kisses. Yoochun knew better than to rush anything, because with Jaejoong, things would happen as they happened, when they both wanted it to happen. He had learned long ago never to wonder when it came to his soul mate.

Yoochun stayed next to Jaejoong as he moved around the kitchen, fixing Yoochun's coffee and breakfast. With fake irritation, Jaejoong tittered at him and pushed him to the table. Yoochun smiled, stole one more kiss and sat down.

Jaejoong started singing again.


End file.
